<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“She doesn’t love you like I love you,”w/ Charlotte Flair by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008430">“She doesn’t love you like I love you,”w/ Charlotte Flair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [206]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>❛❛ You’re like my favorite author and I’m so glad you’re still active! Can I please request #63 on the fluff prompt list: “He doesn’t love you like I love you.” where the reader is secretly being abused by their SO and Charlotte whos secretly in love with the reader finds out? Thank you so much! Love you so much!❜❜- Anon +</p><p>❛❛ Can you please do an image (gxg) where the reader works for Charlotte Flair as a maid and she secretly has a crush on the reader and wants to save the reader from her abusive girlfriend please ❜❜- Anon</p><p>Pairings: Charlotte Flair x Fem!Reader, Fem!Reader x Unnamed Girlfriend</p><p>Featuring: Charlotte Flair, Y/n, Unnamed Girlfriend, cops.</p><p>Summary: charlotte saves y/n from her abusive girlfriend.</p><p>WARNINGS: fluff, angst, mentions of abuse, cop stuff, errors I missed.</p><p>Word Count: 536</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) &amp; Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [206]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“She doesn’t love you like I love you,”w/ Charlotte Flair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is he doesn’t love you like I love you, but I changed the pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte felt her heart get heavy as she stood on the threshold of the master bedroom. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw you cover your black eye with makeup. You tried your best to hide it or claimed you ran into a wall or some other excuse, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew your girlfriend was abusing you. she just didn’t know why you stayed.</p><p>She felt jealousy and slight anger at your girlfriend. It didn’t help that she had feelings for you. but she had to do something. She just couldn’t stand by and doing nothing about it. So, she gathered evidence. Collecting voice recordings of your girlfriend and you fighting, recording the sound of your girlfriend slapping you, sneakily getting photos or videos of you with bruises. She then went to the police. Giving them the evidence.</p><p>They told her they couldn’t do anything till you gave a statement or complained. Which pissed Charlotte off even more. Claiming it was domestic violence, and they should do something about it…</p><p>.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.</p><p>“Y/n, I finished doing the kitchen, I’m just going to the bathroom, did you need to use the bathroom?” She asked softly. You slightly jumped, making Charlotte's heart clench. Pain clouding her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, I’m good,” You spoke. Looking at her through the mirror. You gave her a small smile. Going back to covering your bruises.</p><p>Charlotte inhaled deeply then exhaled. Biting her tongue as she turned around grabbing her cleaning trolley. She pushed it into the master bedroom, and towards the bathroom. But she stopped in the middle of the room. Making you look up. Looking at her through the mirror. Arching your eyebrow as she looked lost in thought.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” You asked her. Turning your body to face her.</p><p>Charlotte took another deep breath then exhale. She turned around to face you.</p><p>“I know your girlfriend is abusing you, you need to leave her, you need to tell the cops” Charlotte spoke. Making your smile turn into a frown.</p><p>“It’s not as simple as that,” You sighed. Not even denying it. Which made Charlotte feel sicker.</p><p><strong><em>“She doesn’t love you like I love you,”</em> </strong>Charlotte yelled. Making your heart skip.</p><p>“She hurts you, that isn’t love,” Charlotte spoke, her voice cracking.</p><p>Tears gathered in your eyes. You looked away from her. Quickly wiping them away.</p><p>“Even if I did leave her she would bury me,” You sobbed. Charlotte's heart ached. She quickly rushed over to you. cupping the side of your face. So you looked at her.</p><p>“It would be better than being dead. When I leave here, I worry that she is going to kill you,” Charlotte gasped out. as you stare into her eyes, tears falling from her eyes and your eyes.</p><p>“Okay, I will tell the cops she is abusing me,” You sobbed. Making Charlotte give you a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I will be with you every step of the way,” Charlotte spoke. Letting go of your face. she wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into her chest as you sobbed into her chest. Charlotte rubbed soothing circles on your back trying to calm you down…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>